vice_principalsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Field Trip
'''The Field Trip '''is the third episode of Season 1 of Vice Principals. It aired on July 31st 2016. Plot Gamby looks to impress Amanda on a field trip organized by Mr. Hayden, a good-guy history teacher. Synopsis Gamby and Russell smugly wait as Dr. Brown is late for the morning flag raising. Encouraged by Dayshawn, Neal tries sitting with Ms. Snodgrass and the other teachers at lunch, but is hit in the face with meatloaf. Offering her a napkin, Ms. Snodgrass tells Gamby she’ll be chaperoning history teacher Bill Hayden’s field trip to Charles Towne Landing. Gamby approaches Hayden in the hall to tell him a disciplinary supervisor is required for the field trip and gets himself an invite. The vice principals meet in their forest clearing. Aware Russell has a file on everyone working at the school, Gamby requests the one for Amanda Snodgrass. Janelle tells Neal she wants to try out motocross. He refuses but Gale tells him it’s not his decision to make. The field trip gets underway, with Neal interrupting Mr. Hayden’s lessons at the site. Gamby tries to get a photo in the stocks with Ms. Snodgrass, but Ms. Abbott jumps in instead. Looking specifically at Ms. Snodgrass, Gamby invites the chaperones back to his room before dinner, but only Ms. Abbott accepts. Gamby rescinds the invitation saying he needs to do some work, and heads to his room alone. Immersing himself in Russell’s “Ms. Snodgrass” binder, Gamby accidentally falls asleep. Heading to dinner late, Neal finds everyone else finishing their meals. Ms. Snodgrass offers to sit with Neal while he eats. Once alone, she stuns him by saying “Everyone thinks you’re an a**hole, Neal. You’re ruining the trip.” Back in his suite, Gamby shoves the Snodgrass binder into a too-small trash can. Noticing empty bottles in his suite kitchen, and hearing muffled voices, Gamby walks towards his connecting room door. He discovers several students drinking, and learns a couple has disappeared to hook up. Gamby heads to Bill’s room to alert him, only to find the other chaperones have been hanging out without him. Gamby tells them they’ve screwed up, but he is willing to give them “one more shot.” The group splits up to search for the missing students, and Hayden and Gamby find them having sex by the pool. Ms. Abbott tells Gamby he’s really “saved the day.” Gamby wakes up the next morning with Ms. Abbott lying next to him. Alone in the hotel restaurant, he receives a text from Janelle: a picture of her new dirt bike. Gamby bumps into Ms. Snodgrass in the hotel gift shop, and she helps him select a souvenir for his daughter. Confidently, Neal returns to his room, but deflates when he sees Ms. Abbott reading the Snodgrass binder. He asks her to keep her mouth shut. Boarding the bus, Neal anxiously watches as Ms. Snodgrass takes a seat with Ms. Abbott, and one of the students takes the spot next to him. Cast Main Cast * Danny McBride as Neal Gamby * Walton Goggins as Lee Russell * Kimberly Hebert Gregory as Belinda Brown * Georgia King as Amanda Snodgrass * Busy Philipps as Gale Liptrapp * Shea Whigham as Ray Liptrapp * Sheaun McKinnley as Dayshawn Recurring Cast * Mike O'Gorman as Bill Hayden * Maya G. Love as Janelle Gamby * Robin Bartlett as Ms. LeBlanc Trivia * It is revealed Lee Russell keeps records of every staff member at North Jackson High. * Neal Gamby slept with Jen Abbott in the hotel and started a on/off relationship as of this episode. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes